Mermaid's Dream!
by kyonkyonkichikoi
Summary: human...mermaid...love...do i need to say more? A JouxOC! NO FLAMES! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Jounouchi was just sitting on the shore of the beach with the tide gently rushing to his feet. He was staring at the sunset with a smile on his face. It was so beautiful to see the sun go down to the horizon of the water.

A few meters behind him his friends had a fire going and were putting up tents. They planned on camping out on the beach near one of Kaiba's summer resorts. They were all here together, him, Yuugi, Yami, Ryuu, Tristen, Kaiba, and Mokuba. It was kind of a guy's trip, a chance for all of them to hang out.

He smiled at the sunset. There was a soft breeze that ruffled his hair and he closed his eyes to enjoy the breeze and let out a soft sigh. He was free…his father had passed away and he was free from his abuse.

"Tristen! You're hot dog's on fire!" he heard Mokuba yell and Jou let out a soft chuckle. He loved being out of the city, being near the ocean was relaxing. The waves gently stroking the shore, seagulls making a peaceful chirp, the smell of the minerals beneath the water…He didn't understand how some people thought the ocean was stinky and boring. To him it was absolutely perfect.

He heard a small gasp and looked at the rocks near him to see a young face poking out from behind them. It was a girl with beautiful blue eyes that were nothing like he'd ever seen. They were like the ocean themselves…she had a heart shaped face and her lips were an odd clear light blue color. She had light blue hair and then he noticed her ears, they were pointed like an elves but had a gill look to them and she had pale skin. Only her head stuck out from the coral rocks and she had a gold crown-like tiara resting on her head, her eyes were wide and she had an awed expression on her face.

"Hello?" he asked and she was startled and he saw her duck her head behind the rock but her tiara peaked at the top. She poked her head from the side of the rock and he met her eyes and she jumped and he heard the water moving and was sure she dived underwater. He heard a splash and looked to the middle of the ocean to see that the girl's head was poked out so the water went to her chin and when she noticed he was looking at her she dived and what he saw made him gasp. He saw a blue tail that was glimmering go under the water after her. The tail was sparkling like it had silver glitter and was a slightly lighter shade of baby blue than her hair. He watched as the tail disappeared from view and he was staring at the empty ocean. He sat there, completely shocked and nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand met his shoulder.

"Jou are you okay?" Yuugi asked concerned. He shook his head and got out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine Yug, just hallucinating a bit" he said and let out a nervous laugh. "For a second there I though I was crazy and saw a mermaid!" he said laughing.

"Leave it to the mutt to get a crazy idea like that" Seto said and Jou scowled at him.

"I think if Jou wants to believe in it he should, mermaids were supposedly a myth though" Mokuba said.

"Jou, tell me next time you see her so I can ask her out on a date" Tristan said laughing but Yami punched him in the arm.

"Like she'd go out with you…" Jou said underneath his breath.

"Well, I've seen a real one once" Yami said and they all stared at him shocked. "It was over a millennia ago but I did see one, she was the most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes upon…" he said then sighed.

"Really? Do tell!" Ryuu said grinning but was smacked in the back of the head by Seto.

"Quiet Otogi!" Seto snapped.

"What did she look like?" Mokuba asked.

"She had ears like elves but were gills and had this light blue hair-" he was cut off.

"And big dark blue eyes that reminded you of the ocean, a gold tiara with a dark blue gem that almost looked black and had a light blue tail!" Jou finished and Yami looked shocked.

"That's exactly like the one I saw, except she was an older woman probably 23 or so" he said.

"The one I saw was a young girl about my age" Jou said. "She couldn't stop staring at me, it was like she had never seen a real human before"

"She probably didn't, mermaids can be punished if they go to the surface world. They are very shy and are said to have the most beautiful voices" Mokuba said and everyone looked at him shocked and he shrugged. "We had to learn about myths in school"

"Imagine what would it be like…to see something like that!" Yuugi said excitedly.

"It's a rare chance…I've only seen the one I saw and she only came once" Yami said and ate a marshmallow.

"They are supposed to live for thousands of years, the one Yami saw was probably the grandmother of the one Joey saw" Mokuba said.

"Honestly! Mermaids?" Seto scoffed. "I've believed that Yami was a spirit but I draw the line at mythical creatures!" he said.

"Whatever you say Seto…" Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"I wonder what it would be like to kiss one of them…" Ryuu said and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "What! I was just wondering!" he said defensively and everyone shook their heads. Same old Ryuu…

"God Jou! You are so lucky!" Yuugi said smiling brightly and Jou smiled a little.

"I guess I am…" he said and thought back to the mermaid and fought down a blush, she was pretty.

"Looks like Jou has a crush…" Ryuu said teasingly and Jou blushed more.

"Do not!" he said glaring at him.

"You know Jou…" Yami started and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. "You'll probably never see her again, so I wouldn't hope for much" he said and ate another marshmallow calmly only to be smacked in the back of the head by Yuugi.

"How can you say that! Don't listen to him Jou, I bet you'll see her again! Right Mokuba?" Yuugi said smiling and Mokuba nodded.

"Yea, I think so too!" he chirped hapilly.

"I think you're both in denial, why would she come back to see the mutt? The odds are very slim… almost impossi-ouch!" Seto exclaimed as Mokuba pinched his arm."What! I'm telling the-" and was stopped by a glare by his brother. "I mean…the odds are slim, But…weird suff happens to this group and if anyone would see her again it's one of you guys" he said and Jou had to smile a little.

"Yeah! If you see her get us too okay?" Yuugi said and Jou nodded.

"Yeah…then I'll test my theory" Ryuu said and everyone glared at him. "Okay! God! Just a joke!" he exclaimed and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yea, maybe I'll see her again…" Jou said smiling to himself.

(What do you think? Review! And remember no flames! I'll update when I get at least 5 reviews! GOOD REVIEWS!)


	2. Chapter 2

(No flames! Sorry it took so long to update! This just hit me! REVIEW!)

Chapter 2:

Below the waters, in a bright city called Atlantis, a young mermaid was laying back on her clam-bed inside a magnificent palace that glowed with its pure magic. She could not believe what had happened…she saw a human. And he was the most beautiful thing she has ever laid eyes upon. She closed her eyes as she pictured the human male in her mind.

Golden locks gently blowing in the wind, hazel eyes that shone with kindness, sun kissed tan skin that glowed, a handsome face that had soft skin, and the smile that made her breath hitch as she gazed upon it. She had heard many stories about how humans were reckless and ugly with hair everywhere, it was said that they were cruel, selfish, and tainted with hate. But that amazing creature that she met had been nothing like that. He was beautiful and had such a kind aura practically rolling off him in waves. He looked so peaceful as he gazed upon the ocean, she knew he was drawn to it. She remembered that she could not help but gasp at the amazing creature. As he turned she stared as his eyes met hers and his full pink lips moved, and graced her with a voice that sent shivers along her spine.

"Princess Melody?" she heard a voice call her and snapped out of her thoughts. She sat up and looked at the door to see a maid.

She smiled and nodded, she didn't speak much to people and almost no one knew what her voice sounded like. Since the death of her parents, she has not spoken.

"My lady, Yuki is here to see you" she said and bowed. "He is talking to her highness in the dining quarters and wishes for you to accompany them"

She nodded and the maid smiled and left. Melody got up from her bed and swam to the dining area. She cold not stop smiling as she remembered the human. She entered the dining area and saw a young merman about her age with long black hair and green eyes and had a dark green tail. He smiled as she approached him and her grandmother. She had light green eyes and had silver hair that proved her age, she looked the same age as a humans mother would.

"Hello my darling" her grandmother said as they both turned to look at her. Melody swam to them and smiled brightly. Yuki gasped as they both looked shocked while Melody raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Your eyes…" Yuki whispered. "They're glowing and shimmering" And it was true, her eyes were shining brightly with happiness and she could not stop smiling. Her grandmother looked at her in surprise.

"What has made you so happy, my Melody?" she asked and Melody's thoughts went back to the human as her cheeks turned into a light pink. "Your eyes are glowing and you seem so happy…" she said.

"Did you fall in love?" Yuki asked and she blushed more as she shook her head slowly, because she knew if she did it fast they would not believe her. She knew she would be punished for going to the surface at daytime, and letting a human see her.

"Then what is it that has given you such joy, my child?" her grandmother asked and Melody smiled a dreamy smile and swam over to a painting and pointed to it. It had vibrant colors and was really pretty.

"Did you see something beautiful?" Yuki asked and she nodded enthusiastically. "What could be so beautiful that has you acting this way?" he asked and she pointed to her head and shrugged then she put her hands over her heart. "Huh?" he asked because she never did that before, they were able to read each other because they have known each other for years but she still confused him sometimes.

"I think she means that it was something that made her feel a special emotion. That it just made her heart happy, though she does not know the reason" her grandmother said. "Is it something that dropped from the surface?" she asked and Melody nodded, though she felt guilty for lying. "What was it?" her grandmother asked. Melody pointed to her hair and held some of it.

"You mean the things humans use to tie their hair?" Yuki asked confused why it would make her this happy. Melody nodded because she did have one of the clips that humans used to put their hair up with, and she thought it was really pretty.

"It's wonderful that you're finally smiling again" her grandmother said warmly and Yuki nodded. Melody smiled again and pointed to Yuki questionably.

"Oh, I came here o spend time with you! Is that such a crime?" Yuki asked and Melody giggled. "I guess it is…" he said rolling his eyes and bowed and was about to leave when Melody launched herself in his arms and gave him a hug while shaking her head rapidly. Yuki couldn't help but laugh as she clutched onto him. "It was a just a joke" he said and hugged her back and she smiled and relaxed.

"You two would make a fine couple" her grandmother said and they both looked at her, still in each others arms. Melody giggled as Yuki's face burned. They let go of each other, she shook her head and made a circular motion with her hand then pointed it to Yuki.

"Melody!" Yuki whined as she giggled softly.

"I see…" her grandmother said and they both looked back at her. Her grandmother had a grin on her face as she looked at a blushing Yuki. "So you like mermen?" she asked and Yuki blushed even more as he nodded.


End file.
